


Nectar

by Metztlii_K



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Holiday, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sehun-centric, Wedding, firsttime, nohatepls, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metztlii_K/pseuds/Metztlii_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun leaves the rat race to a faraway place, accompanied by a strange pair of warm eyes the colour of  melted chocolate in the summer heat.<br/>But nectar was never meant for mortals, and it will leave a bitter taste no matter how hard you try to forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nectar

Sehun woke to bare skin caressed by the stifling summer air. White curtains danced in the hot, salty breeze from the open window, and Sehun groaned, squirming uncomfortably. Warm arms circled him, trapping him in a scorching embrace.

"Awake already?" a husky voice contrasted with a tint of timidness drifted into Sehun's half-awake state and he mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Do you want breakfast, Hunnie?" the body pressed against Sehun started to move, and Sehun let a moan slip when he felt strong muscles shift under smooth skin, working like a well-oiled machine to propel their owner upright. Sleepy eyes met Sehun's own, and Sehun swooped in to capture pouty lips in a feverish kiss rivalling the heat.

"Yes, Kai," Sehun pouted, jabbing Kai's chest lightly with each syllable. Kai laughed and rolled off the bed onto his feet with dancer's grace. He abandoned the thin blanket, revealing 6 feet of sun-kissed skin and nothing else. Sehun swallowed, blushing.

"But I don't want you to leave," Sehun whined, a pale hand reaching out for defined biceps. Kai smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss Sehun's nose.

"Then how am I going to make breakfast?" amusement danced in Kai's eyes. With no warning, Sehun pulled Kai on to the bed, startling a yelp out of the other and rolled on top, milky thighs trapping sculptured hips.

" _You_ are breakfast," Sehun finally allowed a triumph smile to slip through his act, running a hand through bed-tossed brunette hair.

 

It wasn't until early afternoon that hunger really came upon them, gnawing at their stomach like a beast demanding to be released. The first time Kai's stomach growl, he instantly pulled away with a rosy flush on his cheeks. Sehun took a moment to admire his handiwork - lust-glazed brown eyes and shiny, glistening, swollen lips.

"Let's get brunch," Sehun stretched and rolled off the bed with much less grace than Kai before prowling the room for shirt and pants. Kai joined later, still tinted with embarrassment and his movements has a hint of endearing clumsiness that brought the beautiful Adonis back down to earth at Sehun's side.

"Why do I need clothes in this heat anyway," Kai mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Because I don't want anyone else seeing you like this," Sehun answered without thinking, and he realised what he had said. The walk from their beach house to the restaurant nearby was filled with deafening and foreboding silence.

 

The buffet didn't leave much to be more desired. Juicy tropical fruits from around the world scattered around the tables, along with bread baked to perfection and a wide range of drinks on offer. They both took way too long and filled their plate up with too much food before returning to their seats. Sehun smiled as Kai dug into his mountain of chicken, and he allowed himself to recall the memory of a particular boy in his early twenties flashing a killer smirk and not waiting until his luggage was in the overhead compartment before trying to flirt with Sehun.

"Hi, I'm Kai and I guess you're the lucky guy who gets to sit next to me, hey?" his arrogance pissed Sehun off, and he assumed his 'resting bitch face' hoping to discourage Kai from talking.

Even Sehun didn't know what caused him to changed his own attitude. He had planned a peaceful, unwinding holiday accompanied only by the sound of waves racing up the shore, retreating only to come back with more force. He desperately needed a break from the rat race in his city, the constant struggle to keep up with fast-paced demands. Just before he cracked from the pressure, his CEO (bless that short devil Baekhyun's soul) forced Sehun to take a holiday to chill out. "And to take that stick out of your ass for the sake of everyone in the company" he even wrote on the letter that passed Sehun's holiday permit before Sehun even handed one in.

Maybe he was tired of being the manager, the one who held most of the power and responsibility. Or maybe his own early-twenty hormones were kicking in after being suppressed when he was given a position meant for someone older and with more experience. Either way, Sehun's stoic business mask began to crumble, showing the childish nature underneath: one that yearned for another's passionate and undivided attention.

With more than enough money to last him the trip, Sehun had generously offered Kai to stay with him. When he made that offer, the cocky bad-boy disappeared, revealing a timid boy nowhere near ready for the real world. Kai's eyes widened at his offer, and after much push-and-pull, Kai agreed, on the premise that he would live up to the image he set for himself when he first opened his loud mouth.

Sehun was proud to say, looking at Kai work himself to death devouring the poor chicken, that Kai gave Sehun more than he asked for. Why can't his workers do that?

"You're doing it again," Kai accused, and Sehun blinked to see a pair of eyes the colour of melted chocolate in the summer heat. Sehun smiled, but he instantly knew that it was wistful.

"...it makes you look older than you are, Hunnie," Sehun blinked again when he realised that his mind wandered when Kai was speaking.

"Huh?" Sehun asked intelligently.

"Your working face. It makes you look older than you are," Kai repeated, mildly exasperated. Sehun smiled apologetically, before picking up his utensils to clean his plate. But the way Kai said it made Sehun shudder, it was like Kai had seen more than Sehun himself and spoke from experience.

 

Days melted together, the only difference separating them being slow movements akin to love-making inside the safety of the beach house, or feverish, scorching, passionate, rough sex under the dark cover of stars on the mattress of sand, blanketed by the ocean. The time spent together was one of the only times Sehun felt at peace. Here at the private beach generously provided by Baekhyun, there was no one but Kai to please, and they decided their positions based on what they felt like. Some days Sehun bowed to Kai, moaning and gasping while Kai ravaged his body with rough sucking and sharp thrusts. Some days Sehun was the one dictating how Kai would serve his pleasure, forcing teary eyes and pouty lips to beg and scream until his throat was sore. But at the end, both would be drained but satisfied, big smiles and knowing gazes directed at each other as they relished in their afterglow.

Sehun wondered if this was what love felt like.

 

On the second last day, Sehun dragged a sleepy and practically naked Kai to an outcropping on the cliffs that overlooked the sapphire sea. With carefree steps, Sehun danced closer and closer to the edge until only one foot was on solid rock, the other dangling above the roaring sea underneath. Kai snapped awake, and Sehun imagined their heart pounding at the same rate.

"Say you'll remember me," Sehun turned to face the last rays of sunlight, deliberately facing away from the look that will be on Kai's face.

"Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe," Sehun could hear Kai crying. But that was impossible. Kai never cried.

"Hunnie..." Kai started but was cut off by Sehun.

"Even if it's just in your..."

"No-"

"...wildest dreams." Sehun was balanced precariously on the edge, only the ball of his foot on solid ground.

"No!" Kai yelled, and an inhumane sound ripped out of his throat as he lunged forward to tackle Sehun so he was safely back on the cliff and in Kai’s arms. Sehun closed his eyes, his thin silk robe fluttering in the wind.

"Calm down, I'm not going to jump," Sehun forced a joke, but it sounded hollow. Sehun imagined the wet patch on his shoulder to be sea spray, and that everything was alright.

But heaven was hard to achieve and so easy to loose. That's why many spend their entire lives running after it, even when their current situation was the best they could get. The small sample of nectar from heaven is what makes it so tempting and heartbreaking at the same time.

"I...can't," Kai's voice trailed off, the vulnerable side of his surfacing, probably sending fight-or-flight signals to the trembling body and mind, warning him to slide back into his shell.

"Shh..." Sehun was glad that he did it today, so he could at least leave with good memories.

They spent the night crying and confessing to each other about people the other would never meet. It was right before Kai drifted off, falling asleep to the smell of smoke exhaled by Sehun that he finally said why.

"I have a fiancée."

 

When they both woke up on the outcropping, and after a night of fierce battling with his conscience and morals, Sehun's irrational side kicked the sentence Kai said last night to the back of his brain, and he replied with passionate kisses when Kai opened his eyes with caution.

The day passed too quickly, but with much laughter and fun. Soon it was evening. Neither spoke about how early their flight was due next morning and for once Sehun allowed himself to call it love-making when Kai whispered sweet nothings and worshipped his own body with kisses. Sehun returned the favour.

They made love till morning.

When the alarm went off, both were just about to fall asleep, bare skin caressed by the stifling summer air. The white curtains danced in the hot, salty breeze from the open window, and Sehun groaned, squirming uncomfortably. Warm arms circled him, trapping him in a scorching embrace.

"Awake already?" a husky voice contrasted with timidness drifted into Sehun's half-awake state. Sehun rolled his eyes and slapped the arm holding him in place.

"We have to leave."

Silence. Then wordlessly, Kai got up, did a quick stretch and prowled around, looking for his own clothes. Sehun quietly put on his own, biting his lip when it smelled more like Kai than himself.

They held hands to the airport, only parting briefly to go through customs. Sehun slowed down once they got through, hand unconsciously squeezing Kai's tighter.

"My departure gate is this way."

Kai announced with no emotions. Sehun nodded stiffly, before shaking Kai's strong, tan hand out of his own grip. Sehun held his wrist to his chest, afraid of what it would do if left unchecked.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The farewell was too stiff, and the weeks spent together felt like a dream, slowly swept away with each footstep Kai took in the opposite direction. Sehun spent a little longer gazing after Kai before clutching his luggage and walked towards his departure gate.

They walked in separate directions, away from each other, but both their footsteps marched to the rhythm of their synchronised heartbeat.

 

**5 months later**

"Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun sure did have a loud voice for someone so small. He playfully slapped Sehun's hind, making the later whine in protest.

"I want you to take this job next Thursday. Think you can handle that?" real concern slipped into his voice, and Sehun rolled his eyes. But deep down Sehun appreciated it, because it took nearly three months of binge drinking and (almost) drugs to get him out of his "post-vacay-bae" slump, as Baekhyun called it. The first few weeks were torture: Sehun woke up to cold weather, an equally freezing and empty bed. Breakfast was silent, and there was no breathing in his ear or the sound of the waves to lull him to sleep. Insomnia in the form of a handsome, 6 ft sun-kissed god haunted him, letting him drown in the waves of sleep before tugging him awake again.

"There's this famous celebrity getting married, and unfortunately, we're invited," Baekhyun announced in a melodramatic voice, and Sehun didn't bother covering up his snort.

"You can go, maybe meet some other dude that is better than that vacay-bae," he had said jokingly, but Sehun knew the underpinning meaning behind his superficial words.

_"There's always someone better."_

"Thanks, Baek," Sehun managed a smile and placed the invitation in his left breast pocket.

 

The celebrity was beautiful, no doubt. She looked stunning in her long-sleeve lace wedding dress, hair and makeup done in a natural way that accentuated her best features. After all, they don't call her one of the most desirable in the industry for nothing. After greeting potential partners (in business, but that didn't stop him from wandering to those who would probably look better than the bridegroom), Sehun found his spot and sat, maintaining a respectful distance from the people around him.

The music started, and Sehun had heard from Baekhyun that instead of the girl walking the aisle ("apparently she broke her leg or some shit, or maybe the dirty carpet is too much for her ten grand heels" Baek added), the groom was going to fling the door open and swoop in like a superhero ("or someone who was late to their own wedding"). Sehun had no interest and merely gazed at the doors, letting his vision be unfocused until the music started.

Then the doors flew open.

And there stood...

Kai.

Sehun sucked in a breath and bit the inside of his cheeks hard to stop himself from screaming. Kai looked so breathtakingly handsome in his suit and carefully styled hair. He sauntered down the aisle, before nodding respectfully at the bride's father. He took her hand and turned towards the priest.

Each word the priest spoke struck a painful chord in Sehun's heart. His words melted into one sorrowful, lamenting symphony, ending with the heart-wrenching duo from Kai and his to-be wife.

"I do."

Sehun almost blacked out from lack of oxygen. His breathing became irrational like he was teetering on the outcropping again. Except this time, there was no one to hold him as he plummeted down into the roaring ocean.

 

The initial ceremony ended just before lunch, and the doors of the church opened to allow the audience out. Kai stood with his beautiful bride with a smile bigger than what Sehun could put on his face and greeted the guests with deep bows.

"Sehun-ssi..." Kai said, and Sehun couldn't help but notice the stiff movements. Sehun was unwanted and uninvited. The card was meant for Baekhyun and his bubbly, popular personality, not Sehun.

"Thank you for coming," Kai's wife finished his sentence with a dazzling smile. Sehun lingered a fraction too long on Kai before snapping out of his trance.

"Sorry, I was distracted by how beautiful you look," Sehun tried for a smile, despite knowing it would come off more as a grimace. The bride blushed anyway. Kai’s face was stoic.

"Take a photo with us! You came late and it's compulsory," she suggested. Sehun felt bile building up at the back of his throat but managed a hollow chuckle, and numbly stumbled towards the photographer.

She took Sehun in one arm, and Kai in the other. She leaned her head on Kai's shoulder as his arm snaked around her possessively. Everything Sehun saw was washed out in a layer of grey, and he didn't even try smiling at the camera.

 

It arrived in Sehun's mail a week later. Written in neat handwriting at the back of the beautifully edited photograph of the three of them was a simple "Sorry, but thank you." Sehun laughed bitterly with tears in his eyes as he ripped the photo, and taped it back together. Sehun watched with a despairing emptiness as he put the lighter to the broken picture of just himself and Kai, a fantasy with no chance of happening.

The ashes flew out the window and mixed in with the city air, lost to the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift "Wildest Dreams" and K.Will "Please don't..."


End file.
